


A cold winter night

by learose80



Series: Always Annamis [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learose80/pseuds/learose80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place several years after the end of season 2 but 2 years before season 3<br/>Anne and Aramis feel lonely and share a dream, remembering the night at the Convent in Knight takes Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fanfic. I hope you'll like it :)  
> English is not my first language so please forgive me if there is any fault here !  
> Abig thanks to my English sister for her help and support !

One night in January 1638, Anne was trying to sleep in her chamber. It was a particularly cold night and she was freezing. All her blankets were not enough to keep her warm. She decided to take some pillows, a lot of blankets and just sleep on the floor right next to the fireplace. Not very royal, she thought but she didn't care. She was not the usual royal person either. She'd always felt much closer to the people than Louis was.  
It's been a long time since Louis came to visit her, and she was sure that she would be alone again tonight. She felt so lonely. Not that she enjoyed Louis' conjugal visits much, quite the contrary, but he used to be at least her friend. Now their marriage was a show merely, with no words exchanged in private except of spite or anger.  
She was anxious that he may know her secret. She hated Rochefort so much for this. If only he never told the King about her affair, Louis would have never known anything.  
Dozing and gradually finding some comfort by the fire she finally managed to fall asleep.

She was dreaming. Her mind was back at her secret happy place a few years ago, in the Convent.

She saw how Aramis was grieving and saddened that night, after Isabelle was killed. She was the only one in that Convent to know how much he was in pain and why. She came to him and decided to tell him everything about her baby, the one she never had the chance to see living. She noticed how interested and moved he was by her story. And she was a little surprised to let him know all of her secrets, but there was something in him that was different. Since the day he saved her during that awful prisoners riot at the Chatelet, she hadn't stopped thinking about him. It was silly she knew that, and especially for a Queen, but she tried to use any occasion she could think of, just to see him or talk to him. And she had made such a fool of herself with Ninon. She couldn't believe that she let her show how jealous she was when she saw her necklace around her neck. But the more she get to know him, the more she thought he was a fascinating man: a libertine, yet a man of faith with the biggest of heart.  
But he was still hurt by Isabelle's last words to him, and he would never find any closure, now that she was dead.  
«She was right. It was a lie”, said Aramis  
“You're grieving”  
“She knew me better than I know myself. She was right to stay away from me»  
Before she could understand what she was doing, Anne walked towards him and kneeled at his feet.  
«No Aramis», she barged in.»You are brave, and honorable... and kind» Anne was silent for a second, surprised by the intensity of her voice. Surprised to be kneeling at his feet. She didn't even notice her hand was on his arm, in a gesture of comfort she hadn't been able to restrain.  
She saw that his face was slightly moving. He was now almost facing her and started to look at her eyes, as intensely as she was. She felt herself shivering inside at his sight. Her voice was shaking when she added, a little startled by her own audacity but unable to stop her heart from talking:  
«Any woman would be fortunate to be loved by you»  
She wasn't thinking straight, but all she could see were his eyes, and she was unable to look away, unaware that her hand was now gently rubbing his arm.  
She was completely lost in his stare, she had never felt like that in her entire life. She should have been scared and stopped but she knew she wasn't able to... She didn't want to actually, and that scared her the most. She saw desire in his eyes, for her that had been lonely for most of her life, for her the Queen, obliged to many things and never free. He had always seen Anne in her and it pleased her more than she could say. She felt the heat of his skin through his shirt where she was touching him and it felt good, she had never experienced that before.  
She watched him struggling inside as she was. She saw him bend a little, in the slightest movement, twice, like he was about to kiss her. She broke eye contact only to look at his beautiful lips. She was expectant now. She wanted him to. But she noticed him backing away and looking away from her. It filled her with a rush of disappointment but she knew that he was being a gentleman. She knew that he was her Musketeer and that she was his Queen and that they could never be.  
But suddenly she pressed his arm, encouraging him to come closer to her. She didn't care if she was his Queen, at that moment she was just a woman, kneeling at his feet, scared, lonely and wondering if it was her last night on Earth.

They leaned towards each other, and he showed no will to resist her. They kissed and it was like her chest was exploding inside. She was embracing him closely and put her hands behind his head to pull him even closer. His hair was so soft under her fingers... He didn't dare to touch her and his hands were moving on her hair, arms and shoulders without knowing where to stand. He was still her Musketeer and he was completely torn between his feeling and his duty.

She softly broke their embrace and put her hand on his chest, slowing rubbing it down. He was strong and it made her brave.  
She silently looked at him, and took away the gun he was carrying on his lap. He was following her move with his eyes. When it was away, she saw him sighing lightly: she knew.... she knew he had surrendered to his feeling too and they couldn't stop now.  
She stood up and he did the same. But he could barely stand to be away for her anymore and his face was so close to hers that she felt herself bursting with excitement, and completely lost. He took the lead of their kiss then and she didn't sense any hesitation or second thoughts this time. He was kissing her passionately, like she always wanted to be kissed. He was pressing his mouth against hers and expertly made her lips open a little. She could feel his tongue in her mouth, gently and playfully teasing her. She had never been kissed that way but it felt good inside. Her stomach was buzzing with thousands of butterflies and she had never felt so warm and aroused in her life. She was letting him decide now and she could feel how strong his embrace was, like he didn't want her to escape from him. But she would never have done that, on the contrary she wanted to be closer to him like even their clothes were walls separating them.  
She didn't care that nuns were right next to them, that assassins were after her; and she let him take her back to the Superior's bedroom. She was pulling his hair passionately now like there was no tomorrow, which she thought might as well be the truth in their situation.  
He flawlessly laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss while doing so and rolled her under him, his mouth still on hers.  
They were breathing heavily and clenching each other tightly. «So this is what it feels like to be loved» she said to herself before surrendering to her sensations...It felt like no other thing in the world.


	2. Aramis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more explicit, so careful if you don't like that kind of things :)

One cold night in January 1638, Aramis was in the Monastery, trying his best to sleep. His room was simple and small but it was all he needed. It's been 3 years since he left his fellow Musketeers friends and the adventurous life of the Garrison, honoring a vow he had made to God and to himself.  
All the women in his life he loved had died and he was still feeling a lot of guilt over it. Maybe he could save the Dauphin and Anne's life by going away from their life.  
Anne..... She was, probably, the woman he had loved the most and he couldn't help but see her face in his head every night.  
And it was not a surprise for him when, once again, she appeared in his dream.  
He was back in the Convent, a few years ago, when his life, their life, changed forever.

He was laying her on the bed, kissing her, his hands rubbing the light fabric of her dress. He stopped at her breast, caressing it with the slightest touch. He was kissing her neck softly, his tongue parcouring every inch of it and playing with her ear lobe. She was pulling his hair, encouraging him to continue.

  
Suddenly, she rolled him over, staying up upon him and pulled his shirt above of his head. She was looking at him, her hands slowly describing patterns on his skin, following the lines of his muscles. He sat down on the bed, her still sitting astride him and kissed her again. She had the softest hair and he just sighed... She was just a dream, he thought, but a truly breathtaking one.

  
He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbing them down upon her arms, pulled the sleeves of her dress down, revealing her round and firm breasts. He broke the kiss and lowered his head to face it. He began to kiss her shoulder while tenderly encircling one of her breasts with his hand. His thumb was playing with her nipple and he could feel it harden under his touch. He slid his tongue to reach the other one and started to suck it gently. She gasped and threw her head back sighing heavily.  
She pushed him back on the bed still upon him, eager for more. He undressed her in a single move. He could feel her hands coming down to his pants and he pushed his groin against them. He was still caressing her breast a little harder this time when she unbuttoned his pants and took them down.

  
They were both naked now and he could feel her lust and desire for him. His was definitely hard to keep away from her, he was so hard that it almost hurt. He rolled her over the bed to be on top of her. She had the most perfect skin soft like satin, and warm and reacting so well to his touch. He could feel her pressing her body under his hands for him to go even further. He knew she was not much experienced and he was truly happy to see her so enthusiastic and welcoming to her sensations.  
He went back to kiss her nipples again, his tongue playfully making rounds around them and he heard her moaning softly. He started going lower and lower, he was kissing her belly and her hips.

  
He held his head high for a second and asked her: «Is it alright Anne? Please, do you mind if I try something?»  
She looked at him innocently and he could see that she had no idea what he was talking about. He found that candor even more exciting.

«Please trust me Anne».

She shook her head just a little, nervous and expectant at the same time. He smiled widely at her and opened her legs a little wider, softly kissing the soft skin inside her tights until he reached the place he truly wanted to kiss. She screamed a little, completely startled by the wave of pleasure that was rolling over her when his tongue started to lick her down softly. She clenched her hands in his hair and pushed his head even closer to her. He put his hand under her back, raising her hips a little and she arched violently.He could feel her body shivering and moving in rhythm with his tongue's movement. It was good to see her so content that he could barely contain himself either. He pulled his head back to her belly and reached her mouth again. Her eyes were steamy and out of focus. She was all flushed and short of breath.

She kissed him hard this time and she was not shy anymore. She put her hand on his groin and rubbed him softly, making him moaned in pleasure. He placed himself inside her legs and looked at her, silently asking for her permission to continue.  
The truth was that he could barely restrain himself any longer. He needed to be inside her now or he'd explode somehow.  
She kissed him again, harder, and whispered «Yes Aramis, please». Accompanying her words, she pushed her hips up a little to make things easier for him.

  
He pushed himself in just a little in a swift movement and they both muffled a scream. He pulled himself completely inside her and started moving. She was so soft and wet, that it was very hard for him to concentrate. She was embracing him so closely with her arms, stroking his back, eager for him to do more. Her hips started to move instinctively, following his rhythm and taking them both further in the pleasure path. Time seemed to fade into oblivion.  
His movements were faster now, he could feel that she was about to reach completion. He put his head up and stared at her. He wanted to see her. Her lips were red and slightly opened; her eyes were shut as she was completely focused on what was happening inside of her. Her breath was shorter and shorter and she whispered “Oh Aramis, this is so good, I ….. Yes....yes.YES”  
Her eyes suddenly opened widely in shock and all of her body tensed. He could see the wave of pleasure coming in her body and was delighted by it. All her body arched violently and she tried her best not to scream. She was so beautiful that it aroused him even more. He went faster and further in her until he finally came into her, in the most intense way.

  
He stayed inside her a little more, not ready to break their connection yet, his head crawled inside her neck. They were both panting and sweaty... and content.  
They kissed tenderly for a while and she had the cutest smile on her face.  
A few minutes later, calm again, she shyly whispered to him: “It was incredible Aramis.... I didn't know it could be like that … I mean, it has never been like that for me before.”  
“I am glad I could please you your Majes...”  
“Call me Anne. For tonight, please, we deserve that, even if it just for tonight.”  
He smiled widely and started to caress her waist gently. He bowed his head a little.  
“As you wish Anne”  
She looked at him teasingly and simply said: “You know that thing you did with your tongue earlier?  
“Yeah I know”, he smiled back  
“What about you show me that again”  
“I'm not sure this is a good idea Anne, who knows who can come into that bedroom anytime soon, the sun will be up in a few hours from now.”  
“Aramis, these may be my last hours and I really intend to enjoy them as much as I can. So please, Aramis, use your tongue again” she laughed and the thought of her laughing in that dangerous time, was a balm to his heart, he would do anything to please her.

He knew that this night was like no other. He was surprised by the intensity of their feelings, and how their bodies were like two pieces of a puzzle, perfect for each other. He knew a lot about women but he had never experienced a night like this one.  
She teased him by sucking his lips a little  
“Oh.... and this is an order Aramis, from your Queen”  
His smile widened and he pinned her to the bed, his head slowly going down to her hips.

 

Aramis woke up suddenly, short of breath and sweaty in his bed, unaware that Anne was doing the same, thousands of miles away from him at the same time. He sighed deeply :  
“Oh my, this dream was so real this time, I could swear she was here again with me”  
He had a hell of a hard-on and, for once, he wished he wasn't in a monastery but in her arms again.  
“This is going to be the longest years of my life” he whispered to himself, putting his head in the pillow, and he moaned keenly.


End file.
